Beyond the Time
by WindyDragon
Summary: The old enemy is back... and it's up to Zelgadis to kill that enemy! Rated for low violance and some language. (Completed)
1. In the Halloweenparty

Hello everyone! This is my second fanfict, and I'm pretty proud of it. Timeline is one year after Slayers Try, and this is a bit longer than I planned in the beginning, so it may be a bit confusing. 

Let's start!

Chapter 1, In the Halloween-party 

They were standing on the top of rocky mountain. They four, together again. Zelgadis was protecting Amelia. Lina had tried to use magic against their enemy, for nothing. Gourry hold the Sword of Light, but he knew that the sword won't hurt the enemy. Well, how had they gotten in this mess? It all happened three days ago…

One year after the battle with Dark Star, there were a Halloween-party in Atlas City. And of course, Lina and Gourry were going there. But they can't realize what's going to happen at midnight…

"Hey Lina, there's a restaurant over there! Why don't we go and eat something?" Asked Gourry as he pointed towards the small restaurant.

"Yeah, sure. But we have to eat quickly, because I don't want to miss the big show." Answered Lina and ran to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Amelia was playing games in same party. She had decided to come to party alone, because she wanted to take some rest from the work of princess.

Zelgadis wasn't there. He was watching behind the trees. He was still cursed, and he didn't want to go to place where are lots of people.

Back to Lina and Gourry.

They were running towards the theatre after they had eaten.

"You fool, now we're going to miss it!" Yelled Lina as she ran.

"Me? It wasn't my fault!" Said Gourry.

"Oh, shut up! Just run faster!"

Amelia was already in theatre. Then she heard some voices and turned towards them.

"Miss Lina? Mr. Gourry?"

Lina saw Amelia and stopped. "Amelia? What are you doing here?"

Amelia smiled. "I'm having fun, just like you two. Nice to see you again, guys."

"Yeah, you're right."

"By the way, is Mr. Zelgadis with you?" Asked Amelia and looked around.

"No, we haven't seen him since he left after we had beaten Dark Star." Answered Gourry.

"Oh… I see." Said Amelia a bit sadder.

"Hey, let's just watch the show now!" Said Lina, trying to cheer Amelia up.

"Okay…"

The show started. There were fights and lot of fun in the show. Amelia, Lina and Gourry laughed a lot.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis was watching on the small hill. He sat and watched all of those happy people who were in the party. He would want to be there, too. But he cannot go when he is cursed. People would only fear him.

He was just going to leave, when he suddenly heard a big BOOM at the direction of Atlas City.

He turned around and saw a big explosion… near the theatre.

Zelgadis saw trolls running on the streets, and decided what to do.

"Ray wing!"

And then he flew towards the theatre, unknown for what he could see…

Amelia, Gourry and Lina were fighting with the trolls. They didn't know where the trolls had came from.

The theatre was damaged, and the people there have escaped.

Suddenly Amelia saw somebody flying in the sky. She looked again, and recognized the person.

"Mr. Zelgadis!"

Zelgadis looked down and saw all of his friends down there.

"Come down, Mr. Zelgadis!" Yelled Amelia.

Zelgadis landed and asked: "What are you doing here?"

"Were fighting, you fool!" Answered Lina as she killed one troll more.

"Why weren't you in party?" Asked Gourry.

Zelgadis sighed. "Long story."

Then they heard a new voice. "How nice, all together again."

They turned towards the voice and saw the person who had talked.

"No! It can't be possible!" Yelled Lina.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Was it a good start? Please review!


	2. The enemy appears

**Well who is the enemy? And what he wants?**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2, The enemy appears

"Rezo!" Screamed Amelia

Rezo smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to come here, Zelgadis."

Zelgadis hit him with a fireball, but Rezo lift his hand and fireball came back, hitting Zelgadis to his chest.

"MR. ZELGADIS!" Yelled Amelia when Zelgadis flew backwards and crushed against the wall of the house.

"Why are you here? How you're still alive?" Asked Lina.

"I thought you can find out yourself. You're more stupid than I thought." Said Rezo with an evil smirk on his face. "Well, maybe I have to tell you."

Amelia ran towards unconscious Zelgadis. Blood was dribbling from his lip. Rezo started to speak.

"The copy's soul didn't destroy completely. You all remember that tree? I died in front of it and my soul was sealed in it. Years passed and I get strength."

"From where?" Asked Lina.

Rezo smiled evilly again, and answered: "From other people who have strong hatred against somebody. Then I cast a spell and finally I get out from that stupid tree."

"What do you want?" Asked Lina.

"I want to take my revenge." Answered Rezo.

"What revenge? What are you going to do?"

"I want his sword –" Rezo said pointing Gourry, "- and his Ratil." He ended pointing Zelgadis.

"Why?" Asked Lina.

Rezo smiled evilly. "I'll tell you when you come to fight me."

"You think we're gonna fight with you?"

"Yes, I think… because if you don't, I'll destroy this city. And after this... everything until you fight."

Everyone watched in horror.

"What are we going to do, Lina?" Asked Gourry.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!" Whispered Lina.

"We have to do it! For justice!" Yelled Amelia.

Lina started to turn red from anger. "WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?"

"I'm waiting for you at the top of that mountain. You have two days." Said Rezo and pointed to a scary looking mountain, which was far away from city. Then he disappeared.

"Oh man... this is not going to be good!" Sighed Lina.

Zelgadis opened his eyes carefully. He realized that he was lying on a couch, and everybody else were around him.

"Are you okay, Mr. Zelgadis?" Asked Amelia.

"What happened?" Asked Zelgadis back.

Lina told him what Rezo has said.

"That bastard!" Said Zelgadis as he sat up.

"We have two days before he destroys the Atlas City." Explained Lina.

"Will we go? I don't think it's a good idea..." Mumbled Gourry.

"Of course we will go! If we won't he'll keep destroying cities." Said Lina.

"He is gotten strong. Are you sure we can beat him?" Asked Amelia a bit worried.

"We have to. We beat him once, and we can beat him now!" Said Zelgadis.

"It's decided then. We'll go." Lina said, and everybody else nodded.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I think it doesn't matter.  
**


	3. To the mountain

**Yay! The third chapter is here! I didn't got many reviews, but I can say that I have the whole story complete... I just don't update it to FanFiction so that you have something to wait from me! **

Chapter 3, To the mountain

It was morning when they started to walk to the mountain. Sun was just risen and there was still a bit cold.

Amelia looked backwards at the direction of Atlas City.

"Miss Lina, what about if we lose to him?" She asked.

"Don't worry Amelia, we won't lose." Said Lina.

"But beating him was difficult even last time."

"But this time we will be more powerful. Surely."

"I really hope so." Said Amelia quietly.

It took very long to climb to the top of the mountain, and when they arriver there, they saw only empty area in the middle of the top. Around that area were lots of giant rocks.

"He is not here." Said Gourry.

"We see it, jellyfish brains!" Snapped Lina.

"Calm down you two. He's just playing with us." Zelgadis said and looked around.

Suddenly they heard laughing.

"You're smart. Even though you all are a bit slow."

"Rezo!"

"I've been waiting for you a long time. I thought you'd come a few hours ago."

"What do you want?" Yelled Lina.

"I told you... I want to fight."

"Yeah, we know that already. But why?"

"It's simple. If you lose, I'll take the Sword of Light and the Ratil. If I lose... well, it'll only save the world." Answered Rezo with an evil smirk on his face.

"And what will you do if you get the Sword of Light and the Ratil?" Asked Zelgadis.

"I'll control the world."

"WHAT?"

Rezo sighed. "You really ARE slow. Well, I think I have to explain. When I connect the Ratil to the Sword of Light, I'll get so mighty sword that I can beat everybody who stands against me."

"Whoa, that would be horrible." Said Gourry.

"Shut up, jerk." Mumbled Lina, then turned to Rezo. "Interesting plan, Mr. Always-so-annoying, but too bad for you: we're NOT going to lose you."

Rezo smiled. "Do you think so, little witch?"

"Well, we will see. FIREBALL!"

Rezo lifted his hand, and the fireball disappeared.

But Amelia was behind him. "Elemekia Lance!"

Rezo stepped aside, but he didn't notice Lina.

"Flare Arrow!"

The arrow hit Rezo to his back.

Suddenly Zelgadis screamed in pain and landed to his knees.

"Zelgadis!" Gourry cried out.

"What is this!" Yelled Lina.

"I-I don't know... It just hurts..." Said Zelgadis.

Rezo laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" Asked Amelia.

"If you hurt me... you'll hurt Zelgadis, too." Answered Rezo smiling evilly, while everybody else stared in horror.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**By the way, if anybody is interested, I'm writing a story about Sonic, too.**


	4. The battle

** Thank you for reviews! I'm glad you like my story. **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 4, The battle

"That's true. I hit him with a Flare Arrow, and Zelgadis was suffering too." Whispered Lina.

"We can't kill him without killing Zel." Said Gourry.

"That means... we don't have a chance against him!" Yelled Amelia.

"Exactly." Answered Lina.

"You fooled us!" Yelled Gourry.

Rezo just smiled an evil smile, like always. "Oh, I don't... I just didn't tell the whole truth."

"But how did you do that?" Asked Amelia.

"Oh, it's simple... I cast a spell, and it worked because my blood flows in him." Answered Rezo.

"Why you..." Zelgadis started and grabbed his sword.

"Zel, don't. You'll just get hurt." Said Lina.

"Well, what is your decision?" Asked Rezo.

"If I die, he will die too. The spell works the both of ways." Thought Zelgadis quietly.

"NO! We won't do that!" Yelled Amelia.

"Let's see about that..." Said Rezo and lift his hand.

Suddenly they saw an explosion in the Atlas City.

"I'll keep this up until you've decided." Said Rezo.

Zelgadis stood up. "You crazy bastard!"

"We cannot fight with you." Said Amelia. The others stared at her.

"We cannot kill our friend because of your stupid plans!" Amelia yelled again.

"She's right! We won't fight!" Yelled Lina.

"Amelia... Guys..." Thought Zelgadis.

Suddenly Rezo ran towards Lina and hit her to her stomach. She crushed against the rock and fell to the ground, blood dribbling from her head.

"Lina!" Yelled Gourry.

Rezo attacked towards him, smashing him to his chest.

"I'll kill you!" Yelled Zelgadis.

"NO! DON'T!" Yelled Amelia.

"Oh, you're acting bravely now? But how long?" Asked Rezo from Amelia, with evil grin on his face.

"Just as long as I have to. I won't try to hurt you." Answered Amelia, standing still.

"Amelia, don't! That's crazy!" Yelled Zelgadis.

"I won't let you to kill Zelgadis!" Amelia yelled for Rezo.

"I think you're not standing there for very long... because you will die NOW!" Said Rezo and lift his hand again.

Amelia didn't move anywhere. Zelgadis started to run towards her.

Right then Rezo cast the spell. The red beam flew towards Amelia, who still didn't move...

But suddenly Zelgadis ran to her and placed to her shield.

"DON'T HURT HER!"

The beam went through Zel's stomach, and he fell to the ground.

"ZELGADIS!" Yelled Amelia and landed to her knees.

"Amelia... Get out of here before you get hurt." Said Zelgadis weakly. Then he closed his eyes.

"NO!" Yelled Amelia. Tears dropped from her eyes.

Lina and Gourry watched too, in horror. They were wounded, but could still see what was happening.

Rezo screamed in pain, and then there started to be light beams inside his body.

"NO! This can't be happening!" He yelled, before there were a huge explosion. And then... he was gone.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Is Rezo dead yet? To be continue...**


	5. Recovering

**Special thanks to Lina Gabriev (and of course everybody else who reviewed!)**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5, Recovering

Amelia tried to cast a healing spell. She was crying, because she knew that the spell wouldn't work. Lina and Gourry walked to her.

"Is he...?" Asked Gourry.

"It can't be!" Cried Amelia.

"Let me see." Lina said and put her hand to Zel's chest. Then she sighed in relief. "His heart is still beating. I'll help you."

Then they cast a healing spell together. Gourry watched and said: "I think it's working. The wound is healing up."

"Just a bit more..." Mumbled Amelia.

Few moments later they were done. Zelgadis was still unconscious, but the wound was better.

"I'm so glad he's okay..." Sighed Amelia.

"We can't be sure. We have to go back to Atlas City and find some place where we can rest." Said Lina.

"Lina... I've thought one thing." Said Gourry.

"Peculiar from you." Answered Lina.

"Well, what have you thought?" Asked Amelia.

"Well, you said that if Zelgadis die, Rezo would die too. But... now Zelgadis isn't dead. Does that mean that Rezo is still alive?" Asked Gourry.

Lina and Amelia looked each other.

"No..."

"It would be possible." Said Lina, worried.

Then they heard a laugh. "I never thought that you could figure that out. Too bad, now you have a few days before I'm ready to fight once more."

"He's not dead." Said Lina.

"I'll find you, wherever you'll go..." Rezo's voice said before faded away.

"What can we do?" Asked Amelia.

"I think the only way is to left the spell that Rezo cast." Answered Lina.

"But how?" Asked Gourry.

"I have one idea, but I'm not sure will it work..." Said Lina.

"What is it?"

"Well, Rezo can control Zelgadis because he's the one who gave him a chimera body. So if we find a cure which can turn him back to normal, we may have a chance." Explained Lina.

-Five hours later-

Zelgadis opened his eyes carefully. He felt pain on his stomach, but then he realized that the wound had disappeared.

"But how..." He thought, when Amelia came to his room.

"Mr. Zelgadis, you're okay! I'm so glad!" She said, smiling.

"What happened?" Asked Zelgadis.

Then Lina and Gourry came to the room, too.

"You're awake!" Said Gourry.

"Is Rezo dead?" Asked Zelgadis and sat up.

"Don't move! You'll open your wounds." Said Lina, "Rezo is still alive, but I think we can beat him."

"How?" Asked Zelgadis.

"I'm not quite sure, but if we can find a spell which turns you back to normal, maybe Rezo's spell won't work anymore." Lina told.

"Pretty good idea." Thought Zelgadis.

"But where can we find that spell?" Asked Gourry.

"I think the best place to begin is that place where Rezo lived before turning Zel into a chimera." Answered Lina.

"I'm not really sure if that place still exists, but we can try." Said Zelgadis.

"Where is that place then?" Asked Gourry.

"In the Forest of Death." Said Zelgadis.

"The forest of WHAT?" Asked Gourry, scared.

"The Forest of Death. It's very dangerous place, and if you get lost, you'll never return." Told Zelgadis.

"Oh, now we have a big problem." Mumbled Lina.

"I know the way to the house, but there's lot of dangers in the forest. It may be better that I go alone." Thought Zel.

"No way! You're still recovering, and you may need our help in the forest." Said Amelia.

"She's right. We're coming along." Decided Gourry.

Zelgadis smiled. "Thank you, guys."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**In the next chapter the Forest of Death...**


	6. The Forest of Death

Chapter 6, The Forest of Death

Sun was rising when they arrived to the Forest of Death. It was pretty far away from Atlas City, and they had decided to leave the city before sunrise. The Forest of Death was not safe in the night.

"Well, we've came this far. Let's go. And remember: be ready to fight all along." Said Lina. Then they walked into the forest.

"How far is the house?" Asked Amelia a bit scared. The sunlight couldn't reach them in the forest.

"About three hours walking, if we don't have to fight with trolls or golems or anything." Answered Zelgadis.

"Whoa, scary!" Said Amelia.

They walked about an hour, when suddenly couple of trolls attacked behind the trees.

"Oh shit!" Mumbled Lina as she prepared to fight.

"Be careful! These trolls are two times worse than the original trolls!" Warned Zelgadis.

"Yeah, I noticed that!" Mumbled Gourry while fighting with one troll.

Suddenly one troll hit Amelia, and she crushed against a tree.

"Amelia!" Shouted Zelgadis and ran towards her.

"I-I'm okay..." Amelia said with a faint voice.

"No you're not. We have to get out of here." Said Zelgadis. Then he turned to Lina and Gourry. "Take Amelia with you and run to east. I'll finish them off." He said.

"You can't! You don't have a chance against them!" Shouted Lina.

"It's my fault that we're here. Now go!" Yelled Zelgadis.

"But..."

"I can handle this. Just take care of yourselves."

Lina thought a moment, then said: "Okay then, if you're sure. Gourry, take Amelia."

Amelia climbed to Gourry's back. Then they ran away, leaving Zelgadis surrounded by trolls. They ran far away to east, until they were so tired that they couldn't run anymore.

"Are we safe now?" Asked Gourry and put Amelia on the ground.

"We cannot be sure. Now we just have to wait Zelgadis." Answered Lina.

Amelia looked back at the way they were came from. She saw a huge explosion, and thought would Zelgadis be okay.

"Amelia, we have to heal your wounds." Said Lina and walked to Amelia.

"I can do it myself." Answered Amelia, smiling.

"It's faster if I do it. Don't move." Said Lina and started to cast a healing spell.

"Hey look, Zel is coming back!" Shouted Gourry suddenly. Lina and Amelia turned to see Zelgadis walking towards them. He had a long wound on his left arm.

"Are you okay?" Asked Gourry.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Asked Zelgadis back.

"Everything is okay." Answered Amelia.

"Let's keep going. I don't want to fight with those anymore." Said Zelgadis.

"By the way, how did you beat them?" Asked Gourry.

"I used the Ratil. It was the fastest way." Told Zelgadis.

They walked for a while, and then arrived to a swamp.

"Great." Mumbled Lina.

"We have to go through." Said Zelgadis and walked to a swamp. The others followed him, but suddenly Lina fell down.

"You okay, Lina?" Asked Gourry.

"No! I think I twisted my ankle!" Yelped Lina.

Gourry sighed. "I think I have to carry you until your ankle is better."

They continued walking, Lina in Gourry's back. Finally they arrived in mead. There was a brook flowing through the mead, and near the brook was a small house. It seemed the house had been there for a very long time.

Amelia turned to Zelgadis. "Is this...?"

"Yes. This is the place where Rezo and I lived three years ago." Answered Zelgadis, looking at the house with hatred in his eyes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Will they find what they're looking for?**


	7. Transformation

**Hello! I've been busy because my mother's uncle is going to die soon... and I will be on holiday for a week so I cannot update. Well, here's the 7th chapter!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 7, Transformation

They walked to the house and opened the door. They saw a dark and dirty living room, full of spider webs.

"Why haven't you searched the cure from here before?" Asked Gourry.

"I tried. I found his diary but there's said I cannot do it myself. I don't know why." Answered Zelgadis.

"Is the diary still here?" Asked Amelia.

"I hope so. If the trolls haven't destroy it."

"Where is... I mean WAS Rezo's room?" Asked Lina.

"Upstairs." Answered Zelgadis and walked to stairhead.

'Poor Mr. Zelgadis', thought Amelia, 'it must be hard to him to be here, where he lived when he was still normal...'

Rezo's room was small, there was a desk in front of window, and lots of bookcases.

"Whoa, there are so many books!" Said Amelia.

"One of them must be what we're looking for. We just have to search... from each of them." Said Lina.

"Let's start then. The night comes after few hours." Decided Zelgadis.

Hours passed, and they searched from every book they found. Sun was about to set, when Amelia shouted: "I found his diary! Look, Mr. Zelgadis, it has to be here!"

"Let me see." Said Lina and took the book from Amelia.

"Well, is that it?" Asked Zelgadis.

"Yes, it is! This tells how he turned you into a chimera, and it tells how to turn you back, too!" Answered happy Lina.

"Let's use it!" Said Gourry.

"I think Amelia should do this." Said Lina.

"Whoa? Why me?" Asked Amelia.

"I don't know... because I think it would work better if you do it." Answered Lina as she gave the book to Amelia, and she started to read the spell

"_Voima takaa aikojen, _

_kuule kutsu ihmisen:_

_anna tuulen puhaltaa, _

_vapautta mukanaan. _

_Anna sielun vangitun_

_lentää ohi kirkkaan kuun._

_Anna sen, mikä ei ole oikeaa_

_taas palata omaan hahmoonsa._"

Wind started to blow in the room, and there were light beams around Zelgadis. Then came a blinding gleam of light, and Lina, Gourry and Amelia closed their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw...

"Zelgadis... you're a..." Started Lina.

"You're a human again! I'm so glad for you!" Shouted Amelia and hugged Zelgadis. He had deep purple hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

"I can't believe this..." Said Zelgadis looking his hands, then turned to the others. "Thank you, guys. I couldn't do this without your help."

"No need to thank. You're our friend." Said Lina.

"Let's get out of here. The night is coming." Noticed Gourry.

"Yeah, let's go. Let's show to Rezo how powerful we are together!" Shouted Amelia.

Then the four humans walked out of the house together.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well did you like it? I'll try to update soon when I come back from holiday.**


	8. The final battle

**I'm BACK! Now it's time to beat Rezo... And by the way, he's not blind anymore!  
**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 8, The final battle

They had arrived back to Atlas City tired and wounded. The night had been very long, because they couldn't sleep in the Forest of Death. But even though they were safe now, they knew that they had to fight with Rezo once more...

"What are we going to do when we go fighting?" Asked Amelia at the breakfast.

"Yeah, it won't be easy to beat him." Agreed Gourry.

"This time we are more powerful. We can attack together." Said Zelgadis.

"That's true, but I'm not sure will it work..." Started Lina, but then there was a huge explosion in the city.

"What's happening?" Amelia cried out.

"It's Rezo! He's on the mountain again!" Shouted Zelgadis.

"The time of the final battle has come. Let's fly there." Said Lina and run out of the house.

Lina and Zelgadis carried Gourry up to the mountain, where Rezo was waiting. He smiled evilly.

"So you decided to face me."

"Yes we did, because you're going to die now!" Yelled Zelgadis.

Rezo turned towards him and saw the change. "No! How did you turned back?"

"Think about it. Now we're back and cured!"

"No..."

"Oh yes. And now your stupid curse has left, and we can kill you!"

Zelgadis, Lina and Amelia shoot Rezo with fireballs, but he moved aside and the fireballs hit to the rocks.

"No matter what you do, I'm more powerful!" Yelled Rezo and started to shoot deadly beams towards them.

"He's speedy! We don't have time to cast a spell!" Yelled Lina.

Then one of the beams hit Amelia on her leg. She screamed and fell to the ground, and Zelgadis quickly cast a protecting spell.

"Are you ok, Amelia?" He asked.

"Yes, I just have to cast a healing spell." Answered Amelia.

Lina and Gourry still jink the beams, and it seemed that Rezo was about to win.

Finally Amelia was done with the healing spell, and Zelgadis removed the protection spell.

"We have to mislead him!" Yelled Lina.

"I have an idea! Somebody attack to him, I'll do the rest!" Yelled Amelia back.

"I'll do it!" Said Gourry and attacked towards Rezo. He turned to hit Gourry with a beam, but he sidestepped while Amelia attacked from behind of Rezo.

"NOW, LINA!" Shouted Zelgadis as he cast a spell.

"You won't win!" Yelled Rezo, but he was too late.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

"RATIL!"

Rezo screamed in pain when the spells reached him. But he was still strong enough to fight. He shot beams madly and without aiming, and many rocks broke down.

"Quickly now! Let's shoot him one last time!" Yelled Zelgadis and cast another Ratil with Amelia.

Rezo screamed in pain again, and then exploded. Everyone fell to the ground from the power of the explosion. For a few moments there were only smoke, but when the smoke faded away they could open their eyes.

"He's gone." Said Zelgadis.

"At last! This was third time when we fight against him! First he turned to Shabranidgo, then we fought the copy and now... I want something to eat." Sighed Lina.

"Let's go back to Atlas City." Said Gourry.

"Um, I was thinking... I have to go back to Seylune." Mumbled Amelia.

"Don't worry, first we eat and then we'll take you to Seylune." Decided Lina. Amelia smiled at her.

They flew back to Atlas City and ate, and then they started their trip towards the Seylune.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**This is not the end yet! But the next chapter is, and there will be my 'stupid' romance again...  
**


	9. The night in Seylune

**The last chapter is here. Hope u liked my story.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 9, The night in Seylune

They arrived in Seylune at the sunset, and they all were tired. Amelia walked towards two guards in the gates.

"Tell to my father that I've returned with my friends. We'll go to the bed now, we've traveled a long time." Amelia said to the guards, and they opened the gate.

Four travelers walked the lonely streets of Seylune until they arrived to the garden of the castle.

Amelia was afraid that her friends would leave next morning, and she still had something to say them, especially for Zelgadis...

"You can sleep in the east tower... guest rooms are there." Said Amelia pointing a white tower on their right side.

"Okay, let's meet in the morning. Good night Amy!" Said Lina and ran to the tower with Gourry. Amelia smiled for the nickname Lina had gave her and walked the to her own room.

Amelia was about to stop Zelgadis, but she didn't dare. He was tired after all, like everybody else. So Amelia walked to her own room and went to the bed, but she couldn't sleep. He thought about what had happened and decided to go to the place where she always went when she was feeling down or something. She walked to the garden and stopped near to bright brook. She sat down on a garden chair and enjoyed when the wind blew on her face.

Zelgadis couldn't sleep either, for some reason. So he decided to go for a walk to the garden. (Guess what's going to happen! )

He walked by the apple trees and looked to the sky. The moon was shining and he saw some stars in the cloudless sky. The brook flowed under the bridge where he stood. And suddenly he saw Amelia sitting on a chair next to a tree.

"Amelia? Why you're still awake?" He asked and walked to her.

She saw him and answered: "I couldn't sleep. I was thinking everything what have happened to us."

Zelgadis sat next to Amelia, and she asked: "Um... now when you're not cursed anymore... what are you planning to do?"

"I'm not sure... I've always been wandering and I'm not used to stay anywhere," he answered, "but that was when I had a chimera body..."

"I think... you're kinda cute in a human form." Said Amelia a bit shamefaced, but smiled then. Zelgadis blushed.

"Hey, why won't you stay here in Seylune with me?" Asked Amelia hopefully.

Zelgadis thought for a while. "Maybe I would stay. But I'm not sure how long." He answered then.

"I'm so glad! Say, would we ask Lina and Gourry to stay too?"

"Why not. They may want to travel killing bandits, but it would be fun if we all would live here."

"We would be together forever, without fighting." Mumbled Amelia.

They were quiet for a moment, then Zelgadis asked: "Um... Do you really think I'm cute?"

The both of them blushed.

"Yes... yes I think." Answered Amelia, smiling a bit.

Zelgadis smiled too, and then kissed Amelia.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**After that night they four lived together in Seylune for a very long time, sometimes killing bandits and other stuff, u know. Quick end, but I'm not very good at endings!  
**


End file.
